Sweet Winter Reminisce
by shurashur09
Summary: Kagome world is turned upside down whe Inuyasha announces Kikiyo will joining them on their journey to deafeat naraku. Just when things can't possibly can't get worst she finds a baby, only to be confronted by the childs father.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha is the property of Viz, Rumiko Takashi and other affiliated parties. **

**Summary: ****Kagome world is turned upside down whe Inuyasha announces Kikiyo will joining them on their journey to deafeat naraku. Just when things can't possibly can't get worst she finds a baby, only to be confronted by the childs father.**

**Hey just taking a break ****to write this story, I've been given permission by the original writer to continue this story and do with it as I wish. So I hope you guys enjoy. The first chapter is dedicated to my best friend Kimberly who wouldn't stop bitching at me to rewrite and continue this story. I hope your pleased bitch now give me back my damn poster you evil twat. Between me and you guys I think Naraku he's a creepy ass mother-b***** personally he should be happy seeing as he was both mother and father he didn't have to worry about paying any child support. To think I once thought he was sexy….ewwwww.**

**Sweet Winter Reminisce**

**There was nothing within the forest, No birds chirping, and no animals prowling. Nothing….But complete silence within the wood incased terrain. **

"**SIT BOY." **

**The single echoed throughout the forest. Out of a darkened forest a young girl came running out her black hair waved frantically behind her as she quickly scurried away from the source of her anger. All creatures' youkai and animal alike fled from the Miko, in fear of her holy powers purifying them in blind rage.**

"**I can't believe that…that fucking bastard. How could he?" Grr the female girl growled in angered as she came to a stand in the middle of the path, her fist curled into fists as she held them firmly by her side. Of all the idiotic things the young female thought, she just couldn't believe that the boy she once loved so deeply could betray her. But he had, because sitting clear across her in the camp was none other the Kikyo, the undead priestess who sought not only her death but Inuyasha's as well. **

**She had thought that the Hanyou would finally see that she loved him just as he was that he didn't have to change himself, because she was more than content with the fact that was a Hanyou. But noo Inuyasha was caught between two paths in which to take: gather the Shikon No Tama and used the completed sphere to become a full demon or to follow the only woman he'd ever loved into the fiery pits of hell. **

**As far as she was concern Inuyasha should be ashamed for even thinking about becoming a full demon, he was born one his father and mother both died for his survival. But when she said that Inuyasha would become upset with her, saying she was a human she didn't understand the great pains his kind went through. And for him to commit suicide by following Kikyo was just another spit on his parent's grave. She often found herself wondering if Inuyasha even felt a bit sorry for the fact that he was soiling his parents name by traipsing with that undead wench. **

**But what could she do Inuyasha pay her no heed ever since that wench came into the picture. **

**WAAHH**

**The raven haired miko stopped her rant as another sound penetrated the previously empty clearing. Turning around she tried to look for the source of the sound.**

**WAAHH**

**There it goes again, she twisted her body swiftly. As fear began to course through her form at just what that sound maybe. A stray demon looking for a meal, Naraku or his countless incarnates/children, or even worse Inuyasha older half-brother the TaiYoukai of the West (whatever that meant), Sesshoumaru. **

**She shivered as she felt that slight sliver of fear making its way up her back. Hopefully it wasn't the last two. But she rather take on Naraku and an unknown demon then Sesshoumaru. He was the more evil of the three and she had no idea just what he was capable of, and that's what made him even more dangerous his unpredictability.**

**WAAHH**

**Her eye's surveyed the clearing before landing on a bush that was rattling profusely. The miko took a tentative step forward…slowly…one step at a time till she stood directly over it. Bending down slowly she gently parted the bush, biting her lips nervously she peered into the bush and was shock by what she'd discovered.**

**AHHHHH**

**The miko screeched in shock her hands quickly covering her mouth as her discovery looked at her in agitation by her scream. Oh my god…oh my god….oh my god. The miko repeated the mantra helping her to compose herself as she allowed realization to take form.**

**She just found a ba…bab…a baby….**

"**KAGOME". Sango screamed as fear race throughout her form at the mere thought of her friend being in danger. The young Taijia floated into the clearing on Kirara, Miroku and Shippo holding onto her at her hurried pace. Not too far behind them was the form of Inuyasha leaping from tree to tree, Kikyo holding on to his flying form. **

**The miko turned at the sound of her name. She smiled as she caught sight of the first of her companions. That smiled quickly disappear as her eyes took in the arrival of Inuyasha and his clay doll. **

"**Well wench where's the fire!!" Inuyasha asked angrily, obviously displeased by the fact there was no enemy to fight. "Don't tell me you stupidly called us here you stupid bitch!!!"**

**At that comment Kagome eyes narrowed, causing said Hanyou to flinch in anticipation of the Sit command. Obviously seeing that her "lover" was going to be Sit Kikyo quickly intervened. **

"**That's enough Inuyasha. Can't you see Kagome has had such a tiring day." The former priestess said in aide of her reincarnation smugly. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow in confusion. Sigh the former miko slowly explained to him what she meant. "What I mean Inuyasha is perhaps our announcement was a bit too much for her to handle. She is probably experiencing a break down Inuyasha, it is very uncommon for her age but Kagome has always been such a strange girl." Kikyo finished giving Kagome a pitying look. "Isn't that right Kagome?". The priestess asked knowing to well what her response would be.**

**Kagome wanted nothing more than to tell that clay bitch exactly where to shove of it but thought better seeing as how she had a better hold on Inuyasha, at the moment. But though otherwise. Giving her prior self a smile she told the priestess exactly what she want to hear, "Of course Kikyo all that blood flowing to my head is constricting my thinking." She answered snidely. The other priestess narrowed her eyes at Kagome's tone but before she could reply that piercing cry echoed again.**

**WAAHH**

**Kikyo stared at Kagome in suspicion before making her way slowly toward the where she was standing peeing inside. Her eyes widen at the heavily bundled form of the crying infant. Her eyes narrowed in disgust at the infant. "This is what you wasted our time for. An Infant." She said that as though it was the most ugliest being on earth. I guess she has no intention of carrying Inuyasha's child into this world. Kikyo bent down to lift said infant up, but Kagome beat her to the point. **

"**It's okay Kikyo Im sure my mental deterioration won't impede my ability to lifting a infant. As you so delicately said." Kagome said sweetly, her voice just dripping with uncontainable venom. Kagome lifted the infant into her arms, gently shifting the baby into a more comfortable position. **

**Kikyo huffed in annoyance before making her way back to Inuyasha who stared at the covered bundle in a mixture of curiosity and astonishment, which he quickly covered up as Kikyo strode toward him.**

**Shippo jumped on her shoulder to get a better view of the mysterious bundle hoping gleefully that it was candy are something just as good to his disappointment he was greeted with te now quiet form of a baby youkai. That was strange he thought as he sniffed at the baby. He was dog so where was his pack. With the expectation of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to his knowledge all youkai who fell under canine traveled in pack so where was this baby parents. Unless his parents were dead…Shippo felt his heart break at that thought. He was just like him.**

**Oblivious to her friends stare Kagome smiled down at the infant who was staring curiously up at him. Hi head cocked to the side like that of a dog, and when she gave him a short laugh he cooed in happiness. **

"**Aren't you a handsome fella?" Kagome said. "Where's your mother little one?" She asked in a worried tone. Her eyes falling on the infants beautiful visage. He had curly silver hair that covered the expanse of his head, his golden eyes shown with intelligence not commonly seen in with his age. On his cheeks were twin magenta stripes and his tiny Elvin ears flickered in silent understanding of her questioning, if the frown now marring his face was anything to go by. **

**Put it back." Inuyasha said breaking the silence.**

"**What?" Kagome asked rage quickly falling into place. "I agree we simply do not have the means of caring for an infant leave him here. He is obviously not meant to survive." She finished coldly. **

**Kagome stared at her in a horror, had becoming a walking corpse rob her of her heart or was compassion something not within her being. "I can't do that he might get eaten." **

**Kikyo threw Kagome a sickeningly grin "Of course Kagome it's quite simply survival of the fittest besides we should count it as one less demon we have to worry about trying to kill us." She sneered distastefully. "It's obvious he was abandon, and thus unwanted I frankly do not wish to hear the wailing of an infant at all hours of the day. Right Inuyasha?" She asked. **

**The whole group stared in shock and disgust by her statement, their eyes quickly traveling to that of Inuyasha waiting for their leader to put in his input. Inuyasha didn't answer he simply turned around and preceded to walk away pausing, "Leave the baby behind Kagome." The hanyou finally said and continued to make his way toward camp. Kikyo turned to follow him before throwing Kagome a smug smile. **

"**Sango." Kagome called. **

"**Yes." She answered.**

"**Can you lend Kirara to me?" Kagome asked not breaking contact with the infant in her arm. **

**Sango stared at her in confusion as to why she would need Kirara before realization dawned upon her. She watched as Kagome head raised slowly. Throwing her an understanding smile she watched the young priestess stepped forward to climb upon Kira back. **

"**Can I come to?" Shippo asked. Kagome stared into the young kit face and was about to say no but thought better.**

"**Sure Shippo hop on. I'm going to need your help to hold the baby can you do that?" The miko asked softly. She watched as the youth nodded his head excitedly before drawing the cooing bay into his arms. "Okay I'll meet you guys at the village later." Kagome said before turning to make Kirara run.**

"**Wait Kagome what are you going to do with the baby?" Sango asked.**

**The miko paused before thinking of the most adequate solution for the youth. "I'm going to take him to my time and after that I'm not sure." The miko answered truthfully. "I have no intention what so ever to leave him so callously as Kikyo placed it to die."**

"**We understand". Miroku said softly.**

"**We'll tell Inuyasha you went back home for more supplies". Sango added helpfully.**

"**Thanks. I'll see you in a few hours". She called out as Kirara took off soaring into the sky. **

**They both stood there watching as their allies and friends flew into the sky into they were nothing more but a speck of dust in the horizon.**

**Turning towards each other they both took a deep breath before sighing and before making their way toward camp. Neither one wished to be the one to explain to Inuyasha just where Kagome had run of too. This was going to be a very long night.**

**Unbeknownst to them cold red eyes watched them as the duo made their way back toward their camp. Very soon indeed Inuyasha would be in his grasp. He couldn't help that feral grin to spread across his face before he vanished into the darkness from whence he came from.**

**Well how do you guys like it hopefully my friend will leave me alone. Seeing as she's been begging me to rewrite this story for her for almost a year. I hope you guys like it so far seeing as how my best friend is the original writer I 'm trying to keep the story going in the same direction just a bit more cohesive review and tell me what you think.**

**Ps. Kimberly I want my naked pictures of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha having sex, I can't write without my muses.**


	2. The Shift Part 1: It Begins

**Inuyasha is the property of Viz, Rumiko Takashi and other affiliated parties. **

**Summary: ****Kagome world is turned upside down whe Inuyasha announces Kikiyo will joining them on their journey to deafeat naraku. Just when things can't possibly can't get worst she finds a baby, only to be confronted by the childs father.**

**Here's chapter two. How do you guys like it so far. Usually I would shoot any suggestions for me to write a hetero pairing with Sess/Kag, or Sakura/etc, and Ginny/Harry seeing as hate those three with every fiber of my being and that I am constantly wishing for their immediate demise. But she's my best friend so I'm willing to tolerate Kagome, and write the best damn story that I can. But after this story completion I have every intention of soaking for a very….very…very…very to the million billionth time, for a long…long…long time. But first I have to clean my tub, damn.**

**Previously ****on Sweet Winter Reminisce:**

**Unbeknownst to them cold red eyes watched them as the duo made their way back toward their camp. Very soon indeed Inuyasha would be in his grasp. He couldn't help that feral grin to spread across his face before he vanished into the darkness from whence he came from. **

**Chapter Two**

"**The Shift Part 1: It Begins"**

"**Sango is something the matter?" Miroku asked as he; leaned a little too closely toward the Taijia.**

**Sango jumped at the monks close proximity before stuttering a reply, "I….I….don't…..know." She finished hotly, her face now a very red color. "What do you suggest may be wrong Miroku?" She asked turning to look at him.**

**Miroku stood there with a strange look upon his face, the monk was obviously thinking very closely about something. "Perhaps it maybe Inuyasha's earlier declaration of love." **

**Sango stared at him in confusion. "Who are you talking about Monk?" She asked confusedly.**

**Seeing her expression he clarified "Kikyo." He said simply. The Sango nodded her head in understanding. Miroku continued with his observation. "Yes, ever since Inuyasha told us of his intentions towards her. She's been following Inuyasha around like a lost puppy." Or a in this case a deranged undead stalker, he thought as Sango stood there waiting for him to finish, but was more than disappointed when she caught sight of both Inuyasha and Kikyo making their way toward them. They both turned their back to their Hanyou friend and prepared to follow Kagome.**

"**Hey where are you guys going?" Inuyasha asked a grin locked across his face. As much as they were upset by Inuyasha they still wouldn't do anything to harm him. They turned toward him to answer but were interrupted by his corpse like paramour.**

"**It does not matter." She answered. Miroku had to catch onto Sango arms to keep her from severing the priestess mouth from her head permanently. Kikyo stood there her hands drawing closer to her bows. Sango eyes narrowed at that and she prepared to take her stance.**

**Inuyasha continued on as he though he hadn't even see the looks that pass through his "Girlfriend" and friend. "Kikyo was just saying that there's a jewel shard just north of the village. So let's go."**

"**Really then we should go get Kagome". Sango said, Miroku and Inuyasha both nodded their head in reply. As she turned to run to the village to get her, the priestess Kikyo interrupted.**

"**Inuyasha we have no time, jewel shard may not stay there for too long. We cannot let it slip from our grasps or worse into Naraku hands." She said softly.**

**Inuyasha seemed torn for a moment before he finally responded. "Your right she'll just slow us down anyway."**

"**What we can't just leave her she's our friend!" Sango shouted angrily, not missing the angry look Kikyo shot at her for referring to her reincarnation as a friend.**

"**I agree with Sango Kagome is a valuable asset to our group. She always had and always will." He said the last part whilst his eyes were locked on the cold brown of Kikyo. The monk made a point emphasize always within that comment. Clearly a sign that none Inuyasha's companions had no intention of accepting her within their group.**

"**Pssh Monk you're only saying that to get into Sango's pants."Inuyasha huffed his arms coming to rest within the folds of his fire rat robe.**

**Sango flushed in embarrassment. While Miroku stood there his mouth slightly gaping, neither denying nor accepting that what was said was indeed the truth.**

**The Priestess paused before replying, "I don't think that any of your friends have accepted me into the group. Perhaps it would be best…."**

"**No don't leave. They do like you". Inuyasha said turning to her friends. "Right?" The Hanyou asked. **

**Miroku and Sango looked towards each other before nodding their head in reply.**

"**Alright let's go." Inuyasha said excitedly. **

"**What about Kagome?" Sango asked. Kikyo looked even more enraged by the constant concern they showed her reincarnation.**

"**I'm sure she'll understand. She always does." Inuyasha shrugged. Before making his way towards Kikyo.**

"**Miroku this doesn't feel right leaving Kagome like this." Sango said softly.**

"**I know Sango but what can we do. Inuyasha won't listen to reason as long as she's here."**

"**Hey what's taking so long let's go?" Inuyasha yelled.  
Sango and Miroku quietly made their way toward their friend in his newfound…lover.**

**Unbeknownst to them though they were being watched by a dark entity, more powerful than any they've ever fought awaited in the darkness for them. Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks and glance in the direction of the entity. She smiled to herself before turning to catch up with Inuyasha and company.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

"**Momma I'm home. Souta, Gramps." The young Miko called out as she entered her home, taking a moment to peer inside. She quickly signaled for her companion to enter.**

**Shippo eyes widened as he took in his new surroundings. His small eyes growing wide as he took in all the curious items laid about. **

**Kagome couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she stared ta Shippo awed expression of everything around him. In fact it reminded her of Inu….Yasha. At the very thought of her first love name, Kagome felt as though her hear had been ripped out and stomped on. **

"**Kagome-chan?" A small voice called out, breaking her from her thoughts.**

**She looked up at the sound of her name being called. Shippo was now staring at her with a sad expression he held out his arms for her, and before she knew it Kagome was on the ground pulling the young kit into her arms she cried softly into him and she realized that she wasn't alone in her sorrow. She pulled away to see Shippo sniffing and rubbing at his face, and the baby in her arms was also crying his big golden eyes stared at her as he sorrowfully surveyed her.**

**Ohhhhh…She couldn't help but to think that at least she wasn't alone in her sorrows. Shippo was lonely without InuYasha, since Kikyo joined the group InuYasha barely paid any attention to the youth. She realized that in a way Shippo viewed InuYasha as his father and her……..The young miko blushed at the thought of her and. **

**Sighing she looked down at the handsome face peering at her the infant seeing he was the center of her focus gave her a big toothless smile that was beautiful nonetheless. She wondered why people found baby's cute despite their lack of teeth but old people gross.**

**She envisioned her grandfather cooing up at her with no teeth while wearing a diaper she shuddered at the thought….ewwwww. Come to think of it he probably was wearing a diaper.**

"**OW!!" She said grimacing at the rough tug of her hair. It would seem her little friend was not too pleased at being ignored. Arrogant little…come to think of it this baby bared a striking resemblance to InuYasha and his older brother. Sesshoumaru. She couldn't help but to wonder if this baby was their relative. **

**It's not that she doubted Sesshoumaru had a love life (who wouldn't the guy was positively smoking), she just didn't believe he was capable of abandoning his child. He was somewhat honorable…she hoped. So that left InuYasha unless he had another side fling that they weren't aware of or Kikyo had pulled a medical miracle and become with child. She shuddered in disgust just even thinking of some poor baby coming through that bug infested….vagina. Man she wouldn't wish that on no one she wondered vaguely if she was even able to breastfeed. **

**No Kagome likened that birthing to that of a person infect with gonorrhea god only knew what kind of monstrosity that vile creature could produce.**

"**OW!!" The lil brat just pulled at her again sending her what she figured out to be a glare. Her eyes narrowed at that maybe Sess…..**

**CRASH!!!!**

**Kagome was startled out her reverie and so was the baby his eyes swiveling around him in search of the perpetrator. She smile at how cute he looked, she couldn't help to laugh at his swiveling motion. At that sound the baby turned to stare back at hr, his little head cocked to the side like a lil puppy. He giggle and lifted his feet up in the air. The baby face suddenly scrunched up and he released a sneeze then another….**

**It was then Kagome noticed that the infant was naked. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips at the sight of that. The poor baby he must be so cold and here she was venting on and on about her problems.**

"**Achoo!" Kagome smiled at her new little friend before replying, "I'm sure momma has some baby clothing left over from Souta somewhere."**

**Frowning she looked around before she remembered. "Where's Shippo?" she asked whilst looking at her tiny companion. The infant merely arched a brow in confusion. Sighing she stood up to look for her….kit.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Did you give it to him?" A male voice asked coldly.**

"**Of course." A female voice reply.**

"**And….?"**

"**He fell asleep right away. The marking as you describe manifested in his inner thigh".**

**Gold eyes narrowed at the woman in form of him. Swiftly clawed adorned hands shoot out and grasped around the young womans neck easily lifting her off the ground.**

"**Pray tell how you are aware of its location." He hissed in anger.**

**Clawing futilely at the hand around her neck the woman answered, "I checked…hi…s…..body….whilst he slept." The grip around her neck only seemed too tightened, her answer was not one the man in front her desired to hear. **

"**Foolish girl." He hissed imagination before flinging the wench to the ground. The woman quickly spoke im hopes limiting her companion wraith. **

"**I only looked to make sure that the mark was indeed in place." She lowered her head before adding "Master."**

**There was complete for a minute before the woman opened her mouth to ask her companion, "Are you sure your spell will hold I'm sure it wouldn't due for you if In….."**

"**Silence wench, the spell will hold as long as you followed my orders correctly." The man remarked shooting his companion a furious look. "The mark is there proving that my potion is working, come the next moon InuYasha will be mine".**

"**Fail me girl and your fate would be worst then the imprisonment you're in now." He said as he sent a cold glare at the woman who knelt before him, his eyes promised her a fate worst then death and her imprisonment in this clay body. "Succeed and their might just be reuniting of souls so to speak." He added.**

"**Of course, of course". She replied bowing her head in submission. "Gomen my lord."**

"**What of the bys companion."**

"**The Taijia and monk?" She questioned.**

"**No you wretch the fireflies and bees." He hissed out sarcastically.**

**Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at her master reply, "The Taijia and monk are otherwise occupied." The woman remarked.**

"**And what of the others the miko and the kit?" **

"**Gone"**

**He lifted an eyebrow in question.**

"**Where to?" He asked.**

"**To her own time."**

**He paused comptiplating a possible reply, "Very well proceed carefully girl. Unlike your other master I do not except failure of any kind."**

**Nodding her head she rosed slowly before bowing her head toward the man, "Of course ShunYuan-sama." She remarked before rising to her feet.**

**Slowly she made her way toward the forest she stopped before returning around to face her master, "What are you plans for the Hanyou."**

**He stared at the girl, surprised by her question, "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts. Feeing sorry for what you have done, that would require a heart my dear last time I checked you….didn't have one." He coldly remarked.**

**The woman in front of him barely suppressed her rage before gifting him with an alluring smile. He wanted to roll his eyes at her actions; barely suppressing it he sent her a glare. He was not so desperate to take that…creature to his bed. Kami only knew what kind of sickness plagued her body, if you could even call it that.**

"**Merely asking seeing as Inuyasha once vowed to follow me to hell. Seeing as that won't be happening, I want to be assured that his fate on earth will be no less." **

"**Rest assured girl Inuyasha fate will be no less then he deserves."**

**Smiling at him once more the woman walked into the thicket and soon disappeared.**

"**Foolish wench when you've outlived your purpose. I will be making sure to send you to hell." The figure chuckled before he disappeared into the shadows from whence he came.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gomen-Sorry**

**-sama- basically lord/lady; respectful term.**

**ShunYuan ****(****順元****)**** - ****Chinese name meaning "obey the Yuan (Mongol rulers)" or "follow/obey the source." **

**How do you like it so far? One of the reviewers asked for the title of the original. He title is the same, but you can find the story under the name if BunnyB. The original was….okay but just lack a plot and wasn't very cohesive. Anyway it took me two hours to write and go over the story and now I must spend the rest of the night writing chapter five and six of "A Hero's Dreams Has Died". So anyway review and stay tuned. I would say goodnight but I have more stories to write. Oh yes read next chapter for the teaser.**


	3. The Shift Part 2: Alliance?

**Inuyasha is the property of Viz, Rumiko Takashi and other affiliated parties. **

**Summary: ****Kagome world is turned upside down whe Inuyasha announces Kikiyo will joining them on their journey to deafeat naraku. Just when things can't possibly can't get worst she finds a baby, only to be confronted by the childs father.**

**Previously ****on Sweet Winter Reminisce:**

"**Foolish wench when you've outlived your purpose. I will be making sure to send you to hell." The figure chuckled before he disappeared into the shadows from whence he came.**

**Chapter Three**

"**The Shift Part 2: ****Alliance?****"**

**Frowning she looked around before she remembered. "Where's Shippo?" she asked whilst looking at her tiny companion. The infant merely arched a brow in confusion. Sighing she stood up to look for her….kit.**

**Kagome gently placed the infant on the couch making sure to surround him with the pillows. The ting baby cooed and giggle as he rocked from side to side the bubble slipping from his nose had him in awe. She smiled gently at the baby cuteness.**

**A frown marred the usually content miko as she remembered all too clearly Kikyo words, "****It's quite simply survival of the fittest besides we should count it as one less demon we have to worry about trying to kill us." How InuYasha could still love that…that bitch when she has such a blunt disgust of everything demon. **

**She wondered what he really saw in her and if somewhere deep inside all that hate and vengeance she was still the woman he loved. And even more she feared that if such a noble and kind person as Kikyo could so easily become so….cruel, if she her reincarnation had a sliver of evil in her.**

**She shivered in fear at that thought she would never hurt her friend or even mistreat them just because he or her were a demon(or half in this case).**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That bastard Kikyo thought bitterly. How could she the most powerful spiritual being be forced into the position of servant, and to a filthy demon no less. **

**The miko slashed her nails across the bark of a tree. She hissed in pain as she saw that embedded in her clay flesh a splinter. They all thought she felt nothing but hate and hungered for vengeance. But she did feel pain and even love. But she would be damned of InuYasha did not suffer for his selfishness.**

**If that filthy Hanyou had only agreed to become human when she asked instead of making her wait, that vile freak Naraku would have never killed her and she would've never bound InuYasha to the tree.**

**Naraku**

**At the mere mention of that creatures name her anger grew.**

**He'd stolen everything from her, her life, her future, and her…..children. Seeing that golden eyed baby only served to remind her of what she could never give to InuYasha. It was not fair she thought bitterly that InuYasha could be so happy, whilst she suffered in her loneliness. Who could ever love that filthy little half-breed as he was now? Of course her reincarnation, Kagome the kind, the warm hearted the miko who love a Hanyou and raised a Youkai.**

**That bitch was the sole reason for InuYasha's happiness but in less than a fortnight she had made sure that all signs of love and trust evaporated their camp. According to **_**his **_**plan, now InuYasha was isolated from the group, but they were too loyal to the miko to ever leave him. **

**She could care less what ShunYuan reasons were for pursuing InuYasha, but the youkai had assured her that Inuyasha would receive his just dessert and that she would get the body of her copy. She would be young again and just as powerful. Love marriage and most importantly…children would soon be in her grasp.**

**She stared at het he flat belly her hand resting on it, oh how she so desired to feel the life growing within the kicks, to hear her child's heartbeat. She sniffed in irritation as no tear came from her husk like body. The only thing that could come forth from her womb is an abomination, quite like Naraku's earlier offspring's. But sweet and naive InuYasha belied that with the power of the jewel they would be able to get the life that was stolen from them fifty years ago. Despite what she assured ShunYuan of a part of her still held strong feelings toward InuYasha that weren't exactly hateful.**

**She cared for the Hanyou, but she refuse to let him live a life that she was not a part of or at least responsible for creating. ShunYuan would make sure that her wishes were fulfilled. But it nagged at the back of her head just what exactly the demon plan was for her beau. **

"**Kikyo!' A voice ranged out, drenched in worry.**

**Speaking of said beau, mustering about her powers Kikyo quickly blanketed the demon scent on her. It wouldn't' do for Inuyasha to become suspicious of her so soon.**

"**Over here InuYasha." She called out. In a mere second the young boy came out of the clearing and made his way towards her a smile spread across her face.**

**Kikyo felt a pang in her chest as guilt raced through her the miko flinch as the unwanted emotion that was soon blanketing her insides, twisting them as though her very body was disgusted by the trap she'd so callously step up for him.**

"**Are you okay Kikyo?"InuYasha asked worried the smile had vanished**

**And as she stared into those golden orbs she saw herself staring back. When did she become so cold….**

"**Kikyo. Are you okay?" He asked again. His question made her jump out of her stupor.**

**So naïve she thought softly. Lifting herself up she gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm alright InuYasha. I was just taking a walk". The young Hanyou smiled warmly at that. **

"**Great let's get back to camp. I'm starving." He said his hands going to rub his belly to further illustrate his point. **

**The miko smiled at that gesture. "But of course….love." She purred. Her smile stretching as she saw his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Throughout it all InuYasha did not stare coldly down at her lack of vitals or earthen smell, he loved her clay and all. It was a pity that ShunYuan had made her an offer she couldn't refuse.**

**That didn't mean she still didn't regret it……..terribly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Kagura, it would seem that there is another who wishes for InuYasha's defeat." A baboon clad figure stated.**

**Raising her head at the mentioning of calling of her name, the ruby eyed wind sorceress stared coldly at her master and creator. "Hai Naraku-sama. Do you wish for me to dispose of him?" She asked. **

**Chuckling said man stood up allowing for his pelt to slip off, revealing the lithe form of a young man (for now). His raven colored hair curled as it draped upon his form, his violet eyes stared coldly down on his…daughter. He knew all too well how the foolish little wench wish for nothing more than to rip his throat open. As if she could when he held her heart in the palm of his hands, literally. "Tell me Kagura dearest. How do you intend to find our friend?' He asked.**

**The wench cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "My apologizes Naraku-sama I was not thinking."**

"**Precisely you were not thinking. Even if you were able to eliminate this new threat, you forgot one important factor towards our mysterious friend usefulness." He rolled his eyes as she stared at him in confusion. He was surrounded by idiots. "He wishes InuYasha harm as well. You stupid wench!!" He hissed out in anger.**

**She opened her mouth to answer, but Naraku lifted his hands up to silence her. If the woman didn't leave his sight soon he would kill her.**

"**Kagura you will do nothing. We will watch in the shadow as this unknown ally manipulates that filthy hanyou and his group." His eyes suddenly narrowed as he caught a glimpse of the wench seating in front of him thoughts.**

**He quickly held his palm outstretched and very slowly heart materialized.**

"**Ahhhhh!!" she creamed in pain as she withered on the ground as though a snake.**

**Unwrapping his hands form the expose artery Naraku continued nonchalantly.**

"**We will wait and see for what purpose does this demon desires InuYasha destruction. And if his goals are the same as ours you will approach him and get him to join us". He said turning his back towards her. "And if his goal differs in the slightest form our own. Then you will see if you can kill him. Understood." He said not even turning to see the young demoness struggling to her feet.**

"**Hai."**

**Standing up Kagura asked him in a strained voice, "And what I f he does not desire an alliance with us….you Naraku-sama."**

**Chuckling once more the being made his way over to her slowly, his hands reaching out caress her cheeks in mock kindness. She flinched from his touch but that did nothing to disbar Naraku from grabbing her chin roughly forcing her to look up at him as he spoke.**

"**I trust that you are more than capable of coming to the correct conclusion".**

**Nodding her head slowly, Naraku released her hiding his glee as she fell to the ground. Her kimono fell around her and her left breast was exposed to his eyes. **

**Blushing she tried to cover herself bit Naraku waved his hands at that. It'd been quite sometime since he'd taken a lover. His daughter would do quite fine in the role. **

**Moving towards her, he watched and sadistic happiness as the wench was smart enough to flinch away from his approaching form. **

"**Ahhhhh!!!"**

**Her cries soon echoed throughout the dark castle, the inhabitants quickly fled from the corridor that housed their master. All knowing to well the fate of the once so proud sorceress.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cold golden eyes surveyed his surroundings as he leapt from tree to tree. As a familiar smell wafted toward his nose he slowly mad his way to the ground. Walking ever so softly to the deserted clearing he crouched in front of a bush as he scented what he'd sought for the past days. How she had even gotten so far in her seemingly weakened state was quite the surprise to him. But the scent incased in the shrubbery was more than a day old. His eyes suddenly redden as he caught the familiar scent of……**

"**Inuyasha." He hissed out.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hai- Yes**

**Kimono- Traditional robe worn by Japanese females; and sometimes males.**

**And so the great betrayal begins, Lil undead corpses has laid the first step on her plot to destroy InuYasha. My friend has asked just who this mysterious entity is but I leave it your imaginations. Todoodles.**


	4. Sweet Lullaby…or not

**Inuyasha is the property of Viz, Rumiko Takashi and other affiliated parties. **

******Summary: ****Kagome world is turned upside down whe Inuyasha announces Kikiyo will joining them on their journey to deafeat naraku. Just when things can't possibly can't get worst she finds a baby, only to be confronted by the childs father.**

**Previously ****on Sweet Winter Reminisce:**

**How she had even gotten so far in her seemingly weakened state was quite the surprise to him. But the scent incased in the shrubbery was more than a day old. His eyes suddenly redden as he caught the familiar scent of……**

"**Inuyasha." He hissed out.**

"**Sweet Lullaby…or not"**

**Making her way slowly from her "Fathers" room, the wind sorceress form was wrecked with pain.**

"**Uhhh." She flinched in disgust as she let out an involuntary whimper.**

"**Nee-san do you require aid?" The sorceress whipped her head to shoot the intruder a glare, her eyes softened as she caught sight of the form of her sister.**

"**I'm alright Kanna." She answered.**

**Kanna was a void demon her ability lied with her mirror which was capable of absorbing souls of both living and dead. And like a medusa all those who dared to gaze into her mirror were lost for eternity, except for one. Kagome the mysterious reincarnation of the first spiritual guardian of the Shikon No Tama. She was the only person ever able to escape from Kanna's mirror, the problem or in this case beauty lied with the fact she housed countless souls.**

**Kanna expressionless face fell upon Kagura injured form carefully surveying her wounds.**

**Kagura bit her lips to keep the disgusted sight of the child Naraku created so, emotionless. Thinking of said man made her body clenched in fear. Monster, like a puppeteer plucking at the strings Narakus offspring's were nothing more but marionettes so easy to craft and so simple to destroy. **

**They were all merely tools at his disposal. Looking back at her youngest sister, who was now carefully tending to her wounds as she leaned against the wall. She swore that like the wind she would be free and that Kanna would one day live her life as a child. She would not remain as a pawn on Narakus cleverly constructed board.**

"**Come sister we should tend to your wounds." Kanna said her eyes boring into Kagura's were so lifeless, what was Naraku thinking when he created Kanna. Perhaps he was searching for a way to create a completely obedient offspring, to correct the mistakes he'd made before either way his goal was achieve. Kanna was completely subservient to Naraku whatever he desired, whomever he wished for, she completed if he asked her, no she wouldn't allow that beast to take Kanna to his bed. She doubted Kanna would be very vocal; Naraku derived his pleasure from his victim's screams. Hopefully Kanna would not intrigue him….she hoped.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lifeless black eyes surveyed the darken corridors. A beautiful child of only nine years old quietly made her way through the empty hall, her destination her father's room.**

**Silver waist length hair a flower adorned her head; a simple kimono was carefully draped over her form showcasing her delicate and petite hands and feet's. She looked up to see her sister Kagura exiting their father's bedroom. Kagura looked to be in immense pain if her somewhat jerky movements were anything to go by. She heard her sister let out a whimper; it would seem their father had once more crushed her sister's spirit. Staring at the wounds, Kanna knew it would not due for her sister to die now; afterall Naraku was still in need of her.**

"**Nee-san do you require aid?" Kanna asked, she watched as Kagura whipped her head to shoot the intruder a glare, her eyes softened as she caught sight of the of Kanna's form.**

"**I'm alright Kanna." Kagura quickly answered.**

**Kanna knew a bold faced lie when she heard it, Kagura was definitely not fine. In fact if the small rivers of blood coursing down her thigh were anything to go by, she was dying. **

**She knew very, as did the others of Kagura's disdain for their father. She was not naive enough to believe that through Naraku demise that they would be able to become free. They might as well resign themselves to their demise. **

"**Come sister we should tend to your wounds." Kanna said softly, turning away as she steadily walked in the opposite direction of their creator, their father, their living hell.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know short chapter but I just wanted you guy's to see how subjugated Narakus offspring's are. Ja ne**


	5. Author Notes

Hey guys this is an author note sadly my laptop has caught a virus so I'm using my psp, took me an hour to access my accounts and leave you guy's this message. Luckily, for me all my stories are backed up in my thumb-drive (Thank God) so it should be repaired by January, late January. Now I'm not gonna say whose at fault, well except the dumbass who downloaded porn onto my laptop. He knows who he is and he wisely decided to foot the bill or else my foot and his lower region would meet. So sorry….

Bunny _


End file.
